Fever
by keep both eyes open
Summary: Hiccup and the village of Berk become sick through a sport. The younger teens have organised themselves, and now the village will watch with excitement!
1. Younger the better

Hiccup, look at the kids on wonder. He remembered them playing a similar game about five years ago. Except they were older now, faster, stronger, and more technical. This was the sport that most kids played besides dragon races. The kids had invented themselves.

Hiccup was now 20 years old. He father pasted away and mother and him had been reunited. Toothless was now the new alpha of the dragons of Berk. Bloodfist had been defeated and Hiccup was now chief. Ten months had past since these events, and Hiccup had now settled with reality and had became a decent chief, as Toothless became a loving Alpha.

Now on his off time, Hiccup watched the teens of the village go at it in a sport they had created five years ago. Of course they had made up the sport when they were about ten. At the time nobody really cared. But as the kids grew, so did the game. It became more physical, thus more entertaining to watch. And now the game gathered small crowds.

The game played with eight of each team on the pitch (as the teens called it, because fields were use as farm uses) at a time. A ball, which was made of leather compacted together, was used to score. Two posts at the ends of the pitch were placed, one team would protect one and the other team would protect the other post. The objective was to kick the ball, with using your arms, between the posts. All other body parts were used except for the arms, only one player of each team could use their arm but they could only travel so far on the pitch which was judged by a painted box that enclosed the teams post, this player was called the caver. The area to play on the pitch was fairly large and was also marked by painted to indicate the boundaries. All the other players were free to roam the pitch. The kids took the opportunity to play whenever they got the chance, except when it was raining because the ball would get heavy and wet. And since the head was a commonly used to strike the ball when in the air, players would knock themselves out.

Hiccup, as much as he likes watching, never had the desire to participated. His prosthesis gave him limited ability to play, but he wouldn't want to play even if he had two legs. The kids put stubs on thin boots to get traction, but they weren't always used for their purpose. The kid would slid to tackle each other and step on another hands with the studded boots when the opportunity was presented. They would also elbow each other in the ribs and face. They would also "accidently" kick each other while trying to kick the ball, whether it were in the air or not. Over all in was a sport for the ruthless and fit teens, not the disabled or fat adults.

Today, the match was between the Razorbacks and Arsenal (the kids named their own teams to organize themselves). The Razorbacks were preferred to wear black as the Arsenal preferred to wear a sea green. Much to Hiccups and Toothless presence, they like the Black Razorbacks.

For today, Dragon races were not to be played. So the game brought a suspiring large crowed. The parents and family of the teams were presented and they installed a completive atmosphere with chanting and cheering. Soon the rest of the crowed joined in and it soon became a us against them deal. Hiccup couldn't help but to be enthralled.

The match was in the middle of the village, so people started to sit on nearby buildings to get a better view of the match due to a gathering crowed, soon it seemed the whole village was there.

Hiccup stared to cheer for the razor backs and toothless quietly sat next to him knowing the competitive nature humans.

Finally the match begun. Arsenal began with the ball and passed it to the back toward their own posts to keep the ball. The boys passed and played. Then the outside left back took his first touch with him up field foot, then to realize that he was about to be tackled by a Razorback. It was too late to advert the tackle, the Razorback slid on the ground with his feet leading the tackle. The Arsenal player feet were swept from under him and so was the ball. The Arsenal player flipped and land on his side while the Razorback player was already on his feet with the ball.

The crowd cheered with excitement, but the energy would not be lost for the Razorback were deep in Arsenal Territory. The Razorback player that won the ball look it up to see a fellow player in the box where the Arsenal caver was and the posts of Arsenal were. The Razorback whipped in the ball with pace to find the head of the Razorback striker (a offensive position called striker). The ball was instantly redirected to the far post to the left, a defender that had tried to beat the striker failed and the ball bounded of the ground to pass through the Arsenal cavers hands.

Uproar of cheer filled the village, which included Hiccups yells too. The Razorbacks cheered at such an early goal hugging each other in success. Arsenal already looked defeated, as their caver tossed to ball back to the center of the field.

Hiccup was ecstatic, then he felt someone strike his arm. Looking to his left he saw Astrid. "I didn't know of this pride of yours." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Well, the sport gets to you." Hiccup said with his unmanly voice.

Arsenal soon resumed with the ball. They passed through the center of the field with no challenge. Then their star striker, Greenlee check to the fellow Arsenal player who feed the ball to Greenlee. Greenlee turned to face his defender. The defender advance. Greenlee flicked his legs around the ball like a pair of scissors. It fooled the defender for he stuck his foot in to attempted to knock the ball from his feet, Greenlee moved the ball just in time and stride pass the defender. The next defender began to slid in for a tackle, Greenlee responded by rolling the ball up his calf and flicking it with his back heel causing the ball flip in the air from behind Greenlee over his head like a rainbow. He jumped over the defender slid tackle and settled the ball at his feet. Now Greenlee was in front of the goal, just him and the caver. The Razorback keeper stepped forward, Greenlee then rocketed a shot far post. Score, no chance for the caver. Hiccup looked away in disgust as Arsenal fans cheered.

"whoww" Astrid cheered. "What happened anyway?" She soon asked afterwards.

"You know that game those kids made up when we were younger, you know with their feet?" Hiccup asked.

"well yeah, their playing it right now." Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know." Astrid said.

"Well, my team just got scored on." Hiccup stated.

"You just like them because they wear black." Astrid stated.

"Pretty much." Hiccup said with no shame.

The game played on for about 45 minutes with no new results. Then the game got interesting with tackle just outside the caver box of the razors. They player argued about the tackle and the confused crowd watched as an arsenal player placed the ball where the player had been tackled. Hiccup soon realized that Arsenal had been rewarded a free kick for a brutal tackle.

The Razor player formed a human wall ten yard away from the ball with the razor caver directing the wall. Finally the players were ready for play, the Arsenal kicker was Crazelott. He had crazy red hair and freckles covering his face. The players motioned for the kick to come. Crazelott stalked up for the kick. He made a few small steps then his steps became bigger, he struck the ball and it curved around the wall hitting the near post and smashing in the posts. The caver stood their amazed and shocked. The ball zipped passed the caver leaving no chance.

Soon after the game was over, Arsenal two, Razorbacks 1. Hiccup scowled in lost. The town was in amazement for an hour. The teens went home to wash up and rest as the town returned to their business usual. But in the near feature, Hiccup and the town would want more.


	2. New

The game had grown since the game Razorback and Arsenal game. There were four teams in all of Berk, Loyalty, Zipplebacks, Razorbacks, and Arsenal. The games were now usually placed on days when Dragon Races weren't being played. Just about everybody in the town would stop and watch for an hour.

With the new sport becoming a craze, Hiccup began to get serious thoughts of how use this sport as an advantage. Over the month the town became more serious and some would bet and there were fan bases for their favorite teams. Hiccup saw the sport as a way to unite local islands and create stronger friendships. The islands were all usually crabby trade companions. And Dragon races could not be used because the other islands didn't use dragons, not even that they would want to. The use of dragons was an unpopular decision, and it pressed for less and less connections with the other villages. He saw this sport as an opportunity to get closer with relationships with the other tribes, though completion that is.

Hiccup sat in his study drawing notes for his new ideas as he heard the door to his house open.

"Who's there?" Hiccup said loudly from his study.

"Who else would it be?!" a sarcastic voice came. Hiccup stood up at walk out to see his Mother carrying meat and vegetables in sacks, Astrid assisting her.

Hiccup went to greet them, hug his mother and gave Astrid kiss. Then both Astrid and Hiccup sat at the living room table while Valka began to make dinner, for it was the evening.

"What have you been brain storming, uh?" Astrid said noticing his thoughts.

"I am glad you asked." He responded cheerfully. "You the game the kids have been playing? Well I think we could use the sport as a way to get in better conversations with the neighboring islands. Our friendships are bitter; maybe if the game were to go to other islands and the island were to compete against each other, then our relationships would grow." Hiccup said with confidence.

Astrid look at him dumb found, and then she laughed at him. Hiccup was sure that he heard his mother chortle as well. "Hiccup the game entertaining and all but it's not that serious, not as popular as dragon racing. And also why would the other islands want to play a game. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah but the other islands don't use dragons and remember how hard it was to gather volunteers from other allies to help us with reconstruction. We get ripped in prices in trade, and if one of the villages of the sea were to burn down, not one other island would care. Our relationships our poor, we need to unite somehow, why not through a sport?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, no wants to play a game, they don't even know how play, let alone compete." Astrid said striking his new idea.

"We could go on tour. Have a few games on the other islands." Hiccup responded.

"It's good that your trying to unite the islands but I don't anybody else would care." Astrid said then took a sip from a cup of water Valka brought to the table.

"Well" Valka "I think it's a decent idea. But then again, I still believe that no will care enough."

"Anyway am going to make an effort to get this going, I'll talk to the teams tomorrow in the great hall to see what I can do you make the sport popular here. Then hopefully expanded in other islands." Hiccup said.

Astrid and Valka just shrugged. That night they all ate dinner together. Afterward Astrid went home and Hiccup and Valka went to sleep with their dragons.

The next morning Hiccup gathered the four teams to the great hall. Astrid, and the co-chief, Reck presided as Hiccup conducted.

"I welcome you all today; I am here to help organize a league to help promote your sport." All the teen smiled and grunted with excitement of the idea. "As you probley don't know, relationships with other clans and tribes are a bit, poor and trading has become increasingly difficult for us since we have dragons. We get pricy materials and other islands give little support." The players look at Hiccup as to say, 'why do we care?' "And to improve relationships, I wanted to go on tour we your teams to create other teams on different islands to compete against you and have more visits with our allies. In the long run, to improve relationships with local clans." After he said this, the Arsenal player Greenlee, raised his hand for permission to speak. Hiccup pointed at him.

" We didn't make up the sport, the island of Mesa did." Greenlee spoke.

Hiccup became wide eyed; "Really!?"

"Yeah, Mesa plays the sport and so does Dubland."

"And they have teams?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Yes, they just as much teams as we do, but instead playing eight against eight, they eleven against eleven." Greenlee said, Hiccup was astonished.

"Okay then, we will make a pitch for you guys to play, make our own league, and possibly make a team of Berk." Hiccup said naming ideas off the top of his head. "What shall we call the sport?" Hiccup asked. Everybody look at him dumbfounded.

"It's called Football." Greenlee said proudly.

Hiccup got charcoal and began to write on a wood plank. It wrote; _BFL BERK FOOTBALL LEAGUE. _Astrid look wide eyed, this really happening.

**Okay I get, not a soccer fan, not interesting. Honestly I am writing on the top of my head. But if like great! Review please even though this isn't my best. Have fun, and prepare for a Berk international team!**


End file.
